Arshi's Pregnancy
by CrazyPsycoGirl
Summary: The show ended abruptly without showing us how Arnav and Khushi have their first child. So I thought i could write a fanfic :D The title says it all :)My first Fanfiction. Please Read and Review :P
1. Chapter 1

_hey... I was sad that ipkknd ended so abruptly and so by reading fanfictions I remember all the scenes_

_my first fanfiction, hope you like it! Please Read and Review!_

Khushi walked out of the bathroom wearing a simple red sari with intricate gold coloured designs. As she applied make up she got lost in thought. She thought of all the intimate moments spent with her husband Arnav. How he made love to her with such care.  
Just thinking about him made her remember how his fingers would roam on her body making her shiver in pleasure.

Heavy footsteps caused her to snap out of her reverie. She looked up to see that it was the devil himself.  
"Home already?" She questioned.  
"I wasn't going to be late for the pooja. I would never have heard the end of it from you," he answered teasingly. She thought of a smart retort but was suddenly lost as she locked her hazel eyes into his light brown ones.  
He strode forward in two quick paces not breaking contact and wrapping his strong arms around her bare waist. As his hard fingers touched her, she felt her body tingling causing her knees to go weak. She closed her eyes as he bought his mouth towards hers.  
"You should wear this colour more often. It doesn't look as bad on you," he teased.  
Before Khushi could comment he pressed his lips onto hers, forcing her reply to stay trapped in her mouth. He smiled into the kiss causing Khushi to scowl.

She wrapped her arms his neck, pushing herself even closer. His grip tightened around her waist as he started to push her against the wall. He bit her bottom lip causing her lot let out a moan. She unbuttoned his shirt and it fell to the ground forgotten. As he pushed her even further into the wall, something poked her. She looked down, she smiled a sneaky smile.

Before she could say anything, she was interrupted yet again. But this time, by a knock on the door. Arnav pulled away reluctantly quickly buttoning his shirt and fixing his hair as Khushi did the same.  
When Khushi opened the door she turned to see a very annoyed Di.  
"It's almost time for the pooja and you guys are still not downstairs!?"  
Khushi made a mental note to lecture the Laad Governer for distracting her.  
"And is chote ready?" She asked. She looked ahead to see Arnav still looking like he was after he came back from work, well almost. Anjali looked even more annoyed.  
"Why isn't he ready yet? What have you guys been up to? Seriously!" she said angrily.  
At that comment Khushi's cheeks started to glow a bright scarlet colour.  
At that, Anjali left muttering about being on time.

Khushi gave arnav a deadly stare causing him to run to the bathroom in fear. She fixed her hair and make up to remove any evidence of what happened not long ago and ran downstairs hoping the Laad Governer would make it on time.

Once Arnav came, he sat next to her and they started the ritual. Every time she looked at him he winked at her and blew kisses at her. What has happened to him? She thought to herself, remembering their first encounter.

"I love you," he mouthed.

Akash who saw this said, "I love you too bhai!"

"Well it is great to know that you two brothers have such feelings for each other," Anjali joked, "But that can wait. Come on, we need to clean up!"

The whole family sat in the lounge chatting when suddenly nani said, "So when will I get some grandchildren to play with?"

Khushi and Payal blushed and looked anywhere but at the family.

The two sisters excused themselves and muttered something about cleaning.

A few minutes later Akash said, "Bhai don't we have some work to do? Ah I mean we have a meeting tomorrow, right?" he said covering up his sentence that sounded a bit inappropriate for the situation.

"Yeah. Let's go," Arnav replied a bit too enthusiastically.

"Right, they meant go make some babies right?" Anjali joked when she knew they were out of earshot.

_hope you guys liked it! please leave a comment!_


	2. Chapter 2

_hi guys, i am back with chapter 2 hope u enjoy it :D_

Arnav walked into the room to find Khushi staring at nothing in particular. He slowly crept up towards her and wrapped his arms around her petite form, and rested his head on her shoulders.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

She didn't reply at first, then she whispered quietly, "About what Naniji said." When Arnav didn't reply she carried on talking.

"I mean, I have always wanted to get married and have a loving husband. And since I already have all that, I feel that it is time for us to take another step and carry on our family's name."

"You know what Khushi, I think Aarav is enough for now," he replied seriously.

"But it's not fair on Aarav. He needs someone to play with too!" she replied eargerly.

"No," he said flatly.

"But why?!" Khushi said slightly irritated.

"Because if-if anything happens to you while you are pregnant I will never be able to forgive myself," he said softly.

"Arnavji, it is no big deal! Almost all women get pregnant and are perfectly fine!" she said encouragingly.

"Yes Khushi, I know, but I couldn't bear what happened to Di, and I certainly won't be able to bear it if anything happens to you," he said so quietly that Khushi wasn't even sure that she heard it properly.

Khushi turned slowly to face her husband. She looked into his light brown eyes and saw how much he cared for her.

"Please Arnavji. This could be an opportunity for us to make good memories. What happened with Di, it wasn't her fault, you know that."

"I know Khushi, but still-"

"but still what?" Khushi interrupted. When he didn't say anything she walked off and slammed the bathroom door behind her with a loud thud.

When she came out Arnav was walking around the room lost in thought. He looked up to see Khushi,

"Khushi I've been thinking...what if we adopted another child?"

This got Khushi even more fired up. "What's wrong with having our own child? Are you embarrassed that a girl from such a poor family having children with the mighty ASR? If that was the case, then why did you even marry me?!"

With that Khushi grabbed a blanket and pillow and lay down on the recliner.

Arnav, who was still in shock from what Khushi had just said lay down on his bed only to find it incomplete without Khushi. _She still thinks I think of her in that way? I have got to show her that she means a lot more to me._

He thought determinedly.

Arnav could hear the soft whimpers as Khushi cried. Not being able to bear it, he got up and kneeled down in front of the recliner.

"Khushi I am so sorry. I did it again didn't I?" he said as his lips made their way towards her cheek. He kissed all her tears away. "I will do anything you want as long as you stop crying. Please," he added

He lifted her up in his arms and lay her down in the middle of the bed and lay down on top of her, not putting all his weight on her.

"Khushi, you know what? There is no other girl that I would rather have my children with. Don't you think I want children? I was just worried about you. I have given it a lot of thought and have decided, that we should have children. I will only go to office 2 times a week and all the other days will be spent making sure that when you are pregnant, you and our child is fine. What do you think?"

Khushi was speechless. How could she have said something so horrible to him, when all he was doing was looking out for her? She felt so bad, "Ar-Arnavji, I am s-so sorry,I-"

He didn't let her finish, he sealed his lips onto hers, carrying on from where they left off just that evening.

That night was special night for Arnav and Khushi, It was the night that their first child was conceived.

please review :D


	3. Chapter 3

_here is chapter 3, hope you like it :D please R&R_

2 Weeks Later...

Arnav was woken up in the morning with a desperate Khushi trying to entangle herself from his grip.

"What the-" he said while khushi made her way to the bathroom as quickly as possible. He followed her, only to see his wife kneeling on the ground getting sick. He knelt down next to her and held her hair back and rubbed her back soothingly.

After a few minutes Khushi got up, slightly unstable. Arnav immediately lifted her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed. He placed a kiss on the top of Khushi's head and rang the doctor.

"Arnavji, I am fi-"

"Shut up Khushi. The doctor is coming and that is final."

Arnav fussed around, trying to do anything to make Khushi feel better. He couldn't bear it if anything was wrong with her.

As soon as the doctor came Arnav took him to tend to Khushi. By now the whole family was in the room with worried expressions. After a few minutes the doctor announced that he would check on the reports at his clinic and let them know as soon as he could.

The whole family fussed over Khushi and it was decided that Arnav would have a day off work to look after his wife. Arnav was extremely worried to see that the girl who would never leave even a crumb of food lying around, was saying no to Jalebi and Gol Gappeh.

After what felt like hours, Arnav got a call from the doctor. "Mr Raizada, I am happy to inform that your wife is perfectly fine-"

"What the- are you saying that my wife is fine? You have not seen her state! She is far from fine, if anything happens to her... you better watch out. I will sue you and make you wish you were never born. Do you understand?" Arnav said angrily.

"Mr Raizada, there is nothing to worry about-"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? The condition she is in... worry is the only thing on my mind." He interrupted rudely.

"Mr Raizada, if you will just listen to me, I will explain everything to you. Your wife, Mrs Raizada is Pregnant."

Arnav was just about to have another outburst at the doctor when he realised what the doctor had said. "You mean Khushi is going to have a baby?" Arnav asked stupidly.

"Yes Mr Raizada. Congratulations. Is it possible for you to make an appointment..."

Arnav was shocked. He went out to the poolside to reflect on how he felt. At first he was happy, Khushi was going to bear his child. _What if something happens to her?_ He thought. _What if I lose her? No. I Arnav Singh Raizada, Husband of Khushi Kumari Gupta Singh Raizada vow to protect my wife and my child at all costs._ He thought strongly.

"Khushi! Khushi!" Arnav shouted happily while walking into the room. Khushi jumped out of bed to see if Arnav was alright. She was surprised when Arnav lifted her high up in the air and spun her around. Once he stopped spinning, he kissed her stomach and broke the news to his wife.

"Khushi, tum ma banine vale hoo," he said looking into her eyes. At first he saw nothing, and then suddenly her eyes shined brightly showing him just how happy she was.

"Such?" she asked happily, she embraced him. They didn't know how long they sat there, but suddenly being a father didn't feel like such a bad idea any more.


	4. Chapter 4

_here is chapter 4_

"KHUSHI!" Arnav said angrily, " What do you think you're doing?"

"Ummm Arnavji, kuch nahi, just had a shower," she replied casually. It had been 3 months since Khushi had been pregnant but Arnav made sure Khushi was in his sight at all times.  
"What the- I told you that you are not to go in the bathroom alone... what if you slipped? What would I have done then?" he asked with a mixed tone of both anger and worry. Khushi loved the fact that her husband seemed over protective of her but she didn't know why but she had a sudden urge to yell at him.  
"I am not a child, I can look after myself very well, why don't you just mind your own business?" she replied slightly frustrated?  
"What?" Arnav looked at her with a questioning face.  
"Nahi... What the!" she said as she spun around on her heel making her way to the dining room.  
"Khushi! Khushi wait!"  
Khushi looked back to see Arnav right behind her. He lifted her up in his arms. She struggled to get out of his grip but he made sure to drop her off for breakfast with the rest of the family.  
"Di keep an eye on her, I am going upstairs to freshen up," Arnav said, and without giving Khushi an opportunity to throw a tantrum, he ran off upstairs.

Khushi ignored him for the rest of the morning. So Arnav went and talked to his Di.  
"Di, I try so hard to look after Khushi, but I don't know why, she keeps wanting to be 'independent' all of a sudden. I mean she never did all this before, why now? What makes her different?" he asked slightly hurt.  
"Arnav don't worry about it. She is pregnant, her hormones are going to act up, but you my brother. You need to tell her what she wants to hear. Give her what she wants. You are going to be calm... No matter how hard it is."  
"Yeah but Di, will she be like this for the next six months too?" he asked worriedly.  
"Don't worry Chotte, if you be calm and do what she wants, then she'll be normal," she said encouragingly, "well as normal as a pregnant women gets," she added jokingly.  
"Thanks Di," Arnav said as he went looking for Khushi.

In the afternoon Khushi went to have a little rest, and of course, like every other time. Arnav followed. Khushi sat on the bed with her back leaning against the headboard. Arnav went and rested his head on Khushi's lap.  
"Khushi, I am sorry."  
Khushi looked at him as she caressed his hair with her soft fingers, "Arnavji, actually I would like to apologize. I didn't mean to be so rude, I mean all you were doing was looking out for our child, and I-" and she covered her face with her hands and started crying.  
_"_Khushi, please don't cry," said Arnav soothingly. _Tell her what she wants to hear_ "I- I forgive you, I still love you."  
"Really?" she questioned.  
"Yeah, OF COUR-"  
"Okay!" Khushi straightened up and not crying anymore. _What the- _Arnav thought._ Seriously!_

As the day progressed uneventfully into night, everyone went to bed. Fortunately for Arnav, Khushi went to sleep surprisingly quick. Arnav lay down next to her and pulled her close, resting one hand under her head and the other on her stomach and fell asleep.

But his sleep was short lived, he was woken up with a continuous tug on his arm.  
"Arrrg! What?" Arnav said still half asleep.  
"Arnavji. I have to eat Kheer!" Khushi whined.  
"You've got to be kidding me!"  
"NO! I am serious! Do I sound like I am joking?" she said in a matter-of-fact-tone.  
"Fine I will order it!" Arnav said sleepily. He leant over to pick up his phone to call HP.  
"NO! I don't want that kind of Kheer!"  
"What? There are different types?" Arnav asked.  
"Well duh! There is the kheer that everyone eats... and then there is THE KHEER that Payal Jiji makes," she replied dreamily.  
_ if you be calm and do what she wants_ **_OH NO!_**Arnav thought.

_let me know what you think :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_hi guys, i know it has been along time, you guys probably dont remember me any more :'(_

_but i felt that i should update still... it was rushed... not proof read yet but still i feel that i owe you guys! so please R&R :D_

CHAPTER 5

*knock knock*

"Argh! It's two in the morning! What is it? A tsunami warning or something?" asked Akash hinting that he was irritated.  
"Ah. Um. Well. It's worse. There is a favour-"  
"What! Couldn't you come in the morning?"  
"Well actually, Khushi is going on about how she wants kheer... and I was going to ask HP, but she refused and said that Payal has to make it," he said with embarrassment.  
"She is sleeping-"  
"Akash, if you wake her up and tell her to make it, I will make sure that when Payal is pregnant, Khushi will make her anything," he almost begged.  
"Fine," Akash said after a moment of thought.

An hour later Payal came into their room with kheer. Khushi ate it like there was no tomorrow. Payal walked out the room muttering, "Pagli."  
In the morning Arnav and Khushi walked down to the dining room together. Every one watched in astonishment as Khushi gulped down the food without a word.  
"What ij dis? Phati sari eating all the breakfastwa?" mami said rudely.  
"Mamiji, please don't say anything, she is pregnant and it is normal," said Anjali calmly.  
With that mami shut her mouth.

At noon, Khushi lay in Arnav's arms.  
"Arnavji, what are we going to name our child?"  
"Hmmm. I don't know, you tell me."  
"Well, I was thinking, maybe Jalebi!"  
Arnav controlled his laughter, " or how about... Kheer?"  
"No! That is what I am gonna name Payal jiji's first child!"  
"Good luck with that," Arnav muttered to himself.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, just said that it is a shame we can't name our child that," said, faking disappointment.  
"Don't worry, we will come up with a better name!" she said with enthusiasm.

Khushi gasped and held her stomach. "Arnavji! Our baby just kicked!" she said excitedly.  
Arnav lowered his hand onto her stomach and waited. It kick again and he did not know why, but he felt a surge of pride knowing that he had a child, he loved it even more now.  
Arnav looked at Khushi and he climbed on top of her, making sure that he didn't put any weight on her.  
"Khushi, thank you so much," he said as his lips closed the space between them. At first it was a slow passionate kiss, but Khushi deepened it. For Arnav, it was a new experience as he was always the one who lead their intimacy. He was finding it harder and harder to control himself, but he knew had to stop. With that he pulled away reluctantly.  
"Why did you stop? Is it because I am fat?" she asked as she started to cry.  
_argh! Why did I start in the first place?  
_"No Khushi, it's not that, its just-"  
"Who is it? Who is the other girl?" she asked as she cried.  
_dammit!  
_"No Khushi it's not that! It's just that you are-"  
"You were right! I should have never asked for a baby! Atleast I wouldn't be fat and you would go looking for others!"  
"Khushi, it's because I wanted to-"  
"Why, why did I-"  
She was cut short as he kissed her once again. He parted and said, "Khushi, no matter what, my love for you will never stop, in fact, it will only increase! I love you! And no-one else. I was only being cautious as I don't want to hurt you or our child!"  
Khushi went back to lying in his arms, " I am sorry arnavji. I didn't mean to, its just-" and she was cut off again by another kiss.

They chatted for a while longer, but sleep overcame them as they fell asleep in each other's arms, catching up on the hours they missed last night.

Thanks for reading... please review!


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys, I am so sorry for not updating for so long... I have been so stressed with my first year of NCEA, and my dad has been so strict on me studying for my drivers licence that I have not had enough time to update. I am truly sorry, and I hope that this will make it up for you I know this chapter is cheesy, but everyone loves cheesy_

CHAPTER 6

"Goddammit Aman, I told you not to have anything scheduled for me for the next 5 months!" Said an irritated Arnav.

" I am sorry sir, but I could not help it, this deal is very important for our company-"

"I don't give a damn! My wife is pregnant and she has only a few months left until she goes into labour! Get everything so-" Arnav calmed down as he felt his wife's hand on his shoulder. "Aman, I'll call you back."

"Yea?" Arnav said to khushi, his eyes portraying nothing but love.

"How is it that with me you are so calm and patient, but when it comes to others, you become this terrifying monster?" Khushi asked playfully.

Arnav wrapped his arms around Khushi's pregnant waist and replied with a cheeky grin, " No-one has the effect on me that you do."

Khushi being the innocent one did not understand what Arnav was pointing out and said, "Arnavji, it's simple, all you have to do is be kind like you are to me and then everyone will have the same effect on you as me!" Said Khushi who was now feeling like a genius.

"Ah Khushi, that would just be awkward, I mean-" Arnav started but was interrupted.

"Forget it. What I really needed to tell you is that, as much as I want you to stay home, I really feel that you should not abandon you work for this long, other women get pregnant too, and their husbands do not stay with them 24/7-"

"I do not stay with you 24/7!" Said Arnav.

"really? When was the last time you went anywhere without me?"

"I-I um- well- ah-"

"A month ago, right? You should still carry out your responsibilities as the boss of AR. We are not going anywhere," Khushi said matter-of-factly while placing a hand on her womb.

"But-"

"No buts, call Amanji and tell him to book your delayed meeting or should I say meetings. We will be fine at home. I promise!"

"Agh! Fine, but if anything happens be sure to call me as soon as possible!" He gave khushi a peck on the lips and got ready to go to the office.

Hour had passed and Khushi could not think of anything to do. She had spent the last 7 months with Arnav constantly checking on her every move. _Hmm what should I do? Wait! Arnavji is not here! No one can do anything to boss me around! _Khushi jumped up and went down stairs._Finally! I can make jalebis! _Khushi mixed all the ingredients together and started frying the jalebis. Just then Anjali walked in.

"Khushiji! You are not meant to be in the kitchen! If Chotte finds out he will kill you then me!"

"But di! I really really needed to make jalebis! It's been 7 months! Please, we can save each others lives by not saying a word about this to anyone! Come on Di! I know you want to live," khushi said dramatically.

"Khushi! Di!" Where are you?"

"Margeh!" Said khushi. "Voh ageh!"

Khushi quickly placed the spatula in Anjali's hand and casually sat on the seat in the kitchen.

"Di, just go with the flow, or we really are dead meat!"

"Ha Arnavji, we are in the kitchen." Khushi yelled.

"What the-" arnav yelled as he walked into the kitchen.

"What the nahi, Anjali Di is making me jalebis!" Khushi said excitedly.

"Ah- ha! That's what I was doing! Khushi really wanted jalebis so I thought why not!" Anjali said convincingly.

"Oh, anyways why don't you go freshen up so that I can eat the jalebis _Di made?" _khushi pulled Arnav towards the direction of their room and hurried back into the kitchen.

"Bachgeh!" Khushi said and hugged Anjali.

"Kon bachgeh?" Asked Arnav

_Margeh thought khushi and Anjali _

_I hope you guys liked it, please let me know what you thought:) I know this chapter isn't much about their pregnancy, but I really wanted to write a chapter where it was like arshi before they got married...khushi up to "no good" and trying to cover up her misdoings:P_

_I can't be bothered proofreading right now, but please let me know if there is anything I need to change:) constructive criticism is welcome:)_

_-Mandy_


End file.
